FusionFall: The Next Adventure - Chapter 1
A FusionFall Fan Fiction By ODROverdrive A few months following The Story of Pike Aftershock, a group of teenagers come together to start their own journey to becoming great warriors. Rated: Fiction T - English - Adventure/Fantasy - Ben T., OC - Words: 824 - Published: Jan 7 - id: 10003782 + - The following is a non profit, fan fiction interpretation. FusionFall is owned by Cartoon Network. Please support the official release. Kyle: Let me just say what a great story ''Pike Aftershock was and my inspiration for going into FusionFall fan fiction and my message is that FusionFall lives on in us and we are its legacy. Now let's begin the story.'' "Hey, Mom, have you seen my hat?" asked Conner. Then at that moment the door bell rang and Conner went to answer it. "Hey, young man. You have been accepted into the Fusion Fall Academy," said the Grim Reaper in a Jamaican accent. "Yes!" said Conner in a burst of excitement. "Man, most are not so happy to be drafted, much less apply," said Grim in a shocked tone. "Well, you see, I'm one of the teens hit with the light ray and want to control my powers," said Conner in a responsible tone. "Which one did you get?" said Grim in an interested tone. "I went down to the community center, and I learned that I have Anodite powers," Conner said excitedly. "Well, you leave on Friday," said Grim. The next few days went by fast. He told all his friends in Bellwood that he was leaving for the academy and he had to go to Tech Square. "All right, maggots. Let's get to the Null Void," said a man known as Chris MacLean, host of Total Drama. "It's Chris from Total Drama," I heard someone say. "All right, come on," said Chris in his normal "Chris" tone. Once we were in the Null Voidm we got our class schedules and dorm numbers. Connor's was 15a and my classes are hand-to-hand training with Buttercup Utonium, Hover-car and Hover-Board training with Kevin Levin, Weapon Training with Ben Tennyson, Athletic class with Wilt, and Academics with Blossom Utonium. When I got to my room there was only one bed as students don't have a roommate until they move on to Providence. Conner unpacked and set up his room; then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" said Conner. Conner opened the door and it was Ben Tennyson. "It is an honor to met you, Mr. Tennyson." said Conner in a excited tone as he shook Ben's hand. "You can call me Ben. Mr. Tennyson is my grandfather. I came to tell you we have an assembly. Come on," Ben said in a laid back tone. "Ok, coming." said Conner in a nervous tone. As they were walking Conner bumped into this boy. "Hey, watch where you're going!" said the boy in a crabby tone. "Sorry; it was an accident." said Conner in both a sorry and annoyed tone. "There you are, Pen." said a boy who was floating. "Are you floating?" asked Conner in a surprised tone. "Yes, I am. I was hit with one of the light rays and got the powers. Name is Mark Valentine, and he is Pen Mertens. You are...?" Mark asked is a normal tone. "I'm Conner Caster and I have the Anodite powers." said Conner in a proud tone. "Hi, guys! We found you," said two girls with brown hair and Conner recognized one of them. It was Courtney from Total Drama. "I know you from Total Drama. What are you doing here at the Academy?" said Conner in a surprised tone. "I want to help in the front lines of the battle and get some training so I can be prepared." said Courtney. "Cool -- and who's your cute friend over there?" asked Conner, blushing. "I'm Rebecca Storm and I enrolled here to help in the war with my friend who graduated already: Pike Aftershock. You may have heard of him," said Rebecca in a proud tone. "Yeah, I have heard of him from a friend of mine. He became a legend ever since he survived a battle with Fuse." said Conner. "Well, want to come with us to the assembly?" asked Rebecca, sincerely and a bit flatteringly. "Yeah, I can't say 'no.' See you then!" Diary entry: August 12, 2014 Ben Tennyson I've met these five kids. They can be great friends. It's just that Pen has a shady past, so they'd best be careful with him, but maybe with help from their tutors and guides... they may be the ones to take down Fuse and his Fusion copies of us. Let's hope this year goes better than the last. Entry ended. Ghost: '''Wow, the newbie did better than expected! '''Pike: Yeah, and it's great to see that this guy isn't coming on to me girl, unlike some people, ahem, Ares. Ares: I heard that! Pike: You were supposed to! Also, glad to see Rebecca likes someone else. Rebecca winking: You know I'll always love you, Pikey. [Pike utters a regrettable monosyllable.] Ghost: Congrats, newbie! Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fictions